As noted above, the technology generally available in the polymer lens casting process does not allow for tight enough (i.e. precise) control of the ROC of a substrate with any predictability in an efficient and cost effective manufacturing process. The relative lack of control over this process typically drives the cost of the top substrate (i.e. “Lid” substrate) up, limits the capacity based on the mold set available, and promotes “an in process pairing kanban” (i.e. substrates are chosen based on compatibility at the time of combination, rather than being interchangeable) for best fit with the available bottom substrate. Again, these issues drive cost up and capacity down, while promoting the need for re-work, over processing, and/or over production.